A message from Dan to the Hater's
by Kittykat0989
Summary: Small one shot from Dan's POV in like a message way. Written due to all the hate I've seen lately towards Phil. Warning: Hurtful words and phrases.


**A meaningful message from Dan's POV. **

Dear everyone who leaves hate whether it be through Twitter, Youtube comments, Facebook etc. This is Dan speaking and I just want to let you all know something important.

Words are hurtful.

Those comments that people so carelessly leave on a video? Yeah I see them. Those nasty messages that you send to me or my friends? I see them too. I don't know if it's for attention or whatever but I can tell you it's not funny most of the time. This is an actual human being which you're insulting and I know even though the saying goes 'Sticks and stones can break my bones but words will never hurt me' it's not always true. You don't know people's past's, present or future so for all you know when you call someone a 'faggot' or 'ugly as fuck' and so on, you're triggering them into a spiral of possible depression or causing them to hurt inside. Why would you try and do something to hurt someone whose only ever tried to make the world a little but better? I know for a fact that those who do it would hate if people suddenly turned on them and had a go.

I've spent most of my life trying to deal with people telling me everything that's wrong with me and trying to change to satisfy their needs. I'm sick of it. But that's all changed now. Because now it's my best friend who is on the receiving end of this hurtful hatred. All he has ever done is offer the world his happy and quirky personality to to try and make others smile and laugh with or at him to make their days a little bit better and a little bit brighter. He was the one who dragged me out of my dark and desperate times with his happy go lucky attitude and amazing friendship so seeing him being on the receiving end of comments such as "Phil has this confident I'm super hot vibe but he's so ugly and he's like fringe check your haircut is so retarded " or "the one on the right (Phil) makes me cringe ". I'm not saying people aren't allowed to have opinions because you are. We all have voices and when we have something to say we should be able to say it. But could you not take into consideration what you're saying before you say it or send it? You're allowed to have an opinion but not hurt or offend others in the process. If you don't like someone on youtube then do the sensible thing. Don't watch them.

Seriously though…What on earth do you gain from being plain nasty to someone who you've probably never even met? Don't like then ignore. No one's forcing you to go on social networking sites and write hateful, hurtful things. So just do the decent thing and stop yourself. Because the chances are that nowadays there will be about 2 million people on your ass throwing the hate you give right back to you and ten times worse. I don't want that and I'm sure neither does Phil. This is supposed to be a community where we are all weird and wonderful individuals and want to be happy and show share our lives with each other. How can we do that if someone's being horrible to others?

Also consider this. You're aiming spiteful comments at a certain person and hoping for a reaction from them. Did you ever stop and think that maybe your favourite YouTuber would notice the horrendous words you're saying to them? I'm not specifically talking about Dangirl's but from what I've seen they are major contributors for giving Phil hate. I've said it once and I'll say it a million more times if necessary.

Giving Phil hate doesn't make you a Dangirl. It makes you a twat.

Sorry to say it so bluntly but that's fact. You are aloud not to like me or Phil but that doesn't give you the right to say the things that you say. We are all people who once lived like you did with watching people on YouTube or Tv and these words hurt us. So please stop and consider what you are saying before you say it.

Now if you'll excuse me I have a best friend to go and comfort.

**AN: Okay so after watching some video's and seeing the amount of Phil hate in them I spent about an hour crying for Phil and then myself as it reminded me of horrendous similar insults I received as a result of high school bullying and decided to write this little message/story thing in Dan's POV. I know this could possibly spark a shitstorm as it's something that a lot of haters will not enjoy seeing but to be honest I think the Phil hate has gone on long enough. The insult's directed at Phil which Dan uses in this are actually from a youtube video which I saw. I'm not saying which one because I know people will go mad defending Phil and there's already so much of that so there doesn't need to be any more. I just wrote them in to make this more realistic and address the issue that this isn't just a story. It's actually happening. Sorry about the long AN. Enjoy your day! *offers cookies***


End file.
